Dream Catcher
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: The WW is dead! But all is not well in Storybrooke. During the battle to defeat the wicked woman, Neal found himself caught in the crossfire, trying to protect the woman he loves... what happens when the man is bound to a coma? How will Emma react? Is there a second chance to be had for true love? (Down the road in S3. SwanFire with lots of Charming family!)
1. Asleep

**A/N:**

This is a SwanFire story written for a member of an OUAT Fan Fiction & Creations FB group (link in my profile if you'd like to join!) It will be a 3-5 chapter story. Lots of SF and Charming family feels!

Hope you enjoy!

(Written by myself and fellow user, **FaerieTales4ever**)

**DreamCatcher**

**Chapter One: Leap of Faith**

So much craziness had happened in the past month that Emma felt like she was living someone else's life. One moment she's making pancakes for Henry in the kitchen of their New York City loft, and the next she's being handed a memory jogging potion from a pirate. The liquid filled her bloodstream, causing images of the past year- of her true life- to come crashing back. in tha instant she became all too aware of who she was. Not Emma Swan, the single mother and bail bonds person, but Emma Swan, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She was the Savior

In the blink of an eye, she found herself climbing into her bug with her son and Captain Hook, on the way back to Storybrooke to save her parents. Not too soon after arriving, a new villain made her presence known: Zelena, the Wicked Witch.

Having two lives- one of being a single mother, raising her son in New york; the other a foster child who gave her kid up for adoption-going back and forth in her mind was hard enough, but dealing with the Wicked Witch, having to once again play the role of the Savior… it was all just… exhausting.

To top it all off, the man she loved, her son's father, he was lying limp in a hospital bed just mere feet from her.

Sitting at Neal's bedside for over a day now… every second spent silently pleading for him to wake, it was breaking Emma's heart. She kept finding herself trying to fight back tears, but most of the time she failed to keep the salty water at bay.

Finding Neal, then losing him, then getting him back again… it was a whirlwind of… craziness. It was unfair, plain and simple. And now here he was, in a coma, because he was attacked by the damn green-skinned son of a witch… Emma gave a frustrated sigh at as she hastily stood from her chair.

A million thoughts were running ramped through Emma's mind as she paced the room. She was still trying to process the fact that just twelve hours ago she'd seen the Wicked Witch melt in front of her- just like in the freaking movie- and now what was left were the broken pieces of the woman's evil reign. Now all Emma could do was watch Neal fight for his life.

Thinking back to the whole ordeal, what surprised her most was that her son saved the day. It was a shock to everyone when Henry found himself to have magical powers. He'd been the one to finally kill Zelena just before the horrid woman nearly choked Neal to death. Emma had never heard Henry scream so loud before. When his panicked voice boomed through the square, bright light engulfed him and shot out of his hands, piercing the Witch's heart and turning her into nothing more than a pile of green goo. The horrific scene was still ingrained in Emma's mind. Hard as she tried, she couldn't forget it. Rumple explained that since her magic is imbedded in her blood, in her soul, bits and pieces were passed down to her son. But even with the explanation, she had trouble believing it. In fact, she wasn't sure if she believed any of this was real. Even after a month, part of her still hoped that one day she would wake up back in her New York City loft and all of this would turn out to be some crazy dream. But she knew that wouldn't happen. A part of her didn't want it to happen… Losing her parents again… she couldn't imagine having to go through that again.

"How is he?" a soft voice asked. Emma jumped and whirled around.

"Mary Margaret," Emma breathed, her hand flying to her chest where her heart was hammering away, "You scared me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," Snow said, a soft smile on her face. "Any change?" she asked, her worried stare floating to Neal.

"No," her daughter grumbled impatiently.

Snow approached her daughter, her hand going to Emma's shoulder. "He'll wake up. He'll be okay."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"Really?" Emma challenged, a touch of annoyance lacing her voice. "How?"

Snow's smiled and eyed her daughter knowingly as she said, "because you can wake him."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Not this again."

"Honey," Snow started, her voice soft. "You know you have the power to bring him back."

"True love's kiss… so you keep telling me."

"You're afraid it won't work," Snow deduced.

Emma looked to the man lying in the hospital bed. Wires covered his chest, monitors surrounding his bed.

A moment of silence passed, Emma's gaze glued to Neal when Snow's brows furrowed in confusion.

"No," Snow murmured in realization. "You're afraid it will work."

Emma looked to her mother, tears glossing her eyes. "I can't do it again," she confessed, her words just barely loud enough to be heard.

Snow's expression faltered further and she sympathetically studied Emma "I know you're scared of the past repeating itself, but Emma... Neal loves you. I'm certain he never stopped loving you."

"I don't know," Emma muttered.

"The answer is right there, Emma," Snow said while looking to Neal. "It pains me that you've lived most of your life with a closed heart… I wish you would lower those walls of yours. Just a little," she added with a smile. "True love's kiss, it works both ways… if he wakes- and I know he will- _you'll_ know that he never stopped caring for you. You'll know that for over a decade, that man has been in love with you."

Emma took a shaky breath at the thought.

"Take a leap of faith, Emma… if not for you, then for your son… you can bring his father back."

Emma tried to hide her look of hesitation.

"Everything will be okay," Snow said firmly.

Emma took a deep breath and gave her mother a small smile.

"I'll leave you two alone," Snow said.

The blond gave a faint nod, her attention on Neal.

Snow cupped her daughter's cheeks in her hands, putting a kiss to Emma's forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked as they pulled away.

"Like a beached whale."

Emma couldn't help a small grin.

"Your little brother has been kicking me all day. Seems he's ready to come out."

"Your due date is coming up," Emma added as a smile took her lips, her gaze traveling to her mother's pregnant belly. "Guess you're gonna be into soccer."

"Looks that way," Snow agreed, her hands going to her swollen tummy. "Your father will be back with Henry later."

"Okay," Emma agreed.

With that, Snow showed her daughter a n encouraging smile before leaving the room.

Emma wandered back to the chair by his bedside. She looked to the screen that showed his heart rate… steady. That was good. Her gaze then went to Neal. His face was still, his eyes closed.

"I, um… I don't know if you can hear me, but… Neal, I…" Emma blew out a sigh. "Our past… everything we've been through…I don't know… I can't… It doesn't matter," Emma said, stopping her train of thought. "Mary Margaret is right… I need to try… for Henry."

Emma took a breath before leaning over his bedside and putting her lips to Neal's…

_TBC…_

**Thoughts before you go? Please and thank you!**


	2. Wide Awake

A/N: First off, I am blown away by all the positive feedback this story has gotten! I'm so glad you're all liking it!

Buuuttt, I want to apologize for the long wait on an update. Gah! Stupid work! Stupid… me getting lazy, lol.

Anyway, before we continued, I want to explain something about the last chapter since it was brought up by a reviewer. I want to make sure no one else is confused… When the WW was strangling Neal, Henry's power stopped her and killed her… the effects of the WW's failed magic left Neal in a coma or in a sleeping curse like state… thus true love's kiss shall wake him… hope that clears it up. :D

Okay, next installment! Hope you all enjoy!

**Dream Catcher: **

**Chapter Two: Wide Awake**

A million thoughts were running through Emma's mind as she closed her eyes and bent to Neal. Scenes of their past flashed through her head… all the good, all the bad… everything they went through, she relived it all in just a few seconds.

Emma stopped, her lips just inches from Neal's. She opened her eyes and took a breath, forcing her mind to stop running ramped. Her face fell as her eyes wandered over Neal's sleeping form.

"Please wake up," she whispered, her voice filled with desperation.

Emma let her stare linger on Neal a moment longer before her eyelids fluttered closed and she put her lips to his. Tears filled her closed eyes as she silently wished for him to wake. Then suddenly she felt something. He was responding to her kiss. Emma's eyes flew open as she jumped back to find Neal giving her a lazy, tired smile.

"It worked," she said in awe.

"Emma," he murmured.

"You're awake," she said, a smile taking her face as tears fell from her eyes.

"Because of you," he said.

Before Emma could say another word, Dr. Whale was rushing into the room.

"Neal. It's good to see you up from your nap," the doctor said with a smile while putting his stethoscope to the man's chest.

"Hey, doc," Neal said.

"Steady heart beat," Whale reported. "What happened?"

"Emma," was all Neal said.

Whale looked to the woman in question for answers.

"Oh, uh… you know… the kiss thing," Emma stuttered.

Whale smiled. True love's kiss. He turned his attention back to Neal and said, "How are feeling? Any pain?"

"My neck hurts like a bitch," the man admitted.

"Well, you were almost strangled to death," Whale teased with a smile. "I'll have a nurse get you some pain medicine."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me," Whale said while standing. "She's the reason you're awake," he said while gesturing to Emma. "I'll give you two some privacy," he said before leaving.

"I, uh… I should go… Henry, he'll want to know you're awake" Emma stammered while getting to her feet.

"Emma-"

"I'm glad you're okay," she said sincerely before grabbing her jacket and leaving the room.

Neal sighed.

oxo

Emma returned not a half hour later with a very eager Henry who burst through the hospital room doors.

"Hey, buddy," Neal with a large smile.

"Dad!" Henry exclaimed while barreling into his father.

Neal groaned at the contact, but his smiled remained as he embraced his son. His gaze wandered around the room to find Emma standing by the doorway.

"You're awake. Mom did it! She woke you up! I know she could!" the boy said excitedly while holding to his father tightly.

"Yeah," Neal agreed, his voice soft as he held his son just a little tighter.

As Henry went to say something else, a nurse came to check on Neal's IV drip.

"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked, a smile on her face at the father/son interaction. "We don't see signs of her magic lingering in your body, but it seems you're going to be sore for some time," she said apologetically. "I don't know if you remember, but you weren't just strangled, but when she died, you were thrown to the ground. Pretty violently."

"That explains the back pain," Neal said, showing the nurse a small smile at her one of apology.

"Let's up the dosage a bit," the woman said while allowing more pain reliving medicine to flow through his system. "That should help… call if you need anything."

"Thanks," Neal said.

The woman smiled before leaving the room.

"I thought I was gonna lose you," Henry said with a frown.

"Hey, you saved me," Neal said. "That's one hell of a power you got there."

Henry gave a small smile. "I didn't know I could. Mr. Gold said some of mom's magic got passed down to me… but he said it could be more than that."

Neal's brows furrowed in confusion.

"He said that I'm special because I have the heart of the truest believer and that's because of mom _and _you… he said I could learn magic… that I have magic in my blood, like mom does."

"Yeah?" Neal asked at his son's excitement.

Henry nodded proudly.

"Looks like there's another savior in town… thanks for saving me, pal."

"Thanks for waking up," Henry countered. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? I can get you something."

Truthfully, the man wasn't, but he wanted a moment alone with Emma so he nodded at his son's question.

"Maybe some jello?"

"Okay," Henry said with a smile while jumping from the bed. "I'll be right back," he said to his mom before racing from the room.

Now alone with Neal, Emma found the man's brown eyes on her. She looked away, her gaze going to the floor as she put her hands into her jacket pockets.

"Em," Neal murmured.

The blond looked up, her eyes closed. Water was begging to boil in her eyes. She didn't want him to see her cry. Not again.

"Hey… come here," he requested softly.

Emma took a quiet breath to try and calm her nerves. She opened her eyes and when she did Neal frowned at the tears glossing them.

"Emma."

She walked across the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She wouldn't look at him, but he reached for her hand and she didn't pull away. He brushed his thumb back and forth across her skin as small teardrops fell from her eyes.

"Emma… hey… it's okay."

"You almost died," she murmured.

"But I didn't."

Emma took her hands back, wiping the tears streaks from her face.

"Marry me."

_TBC…_

**Short, but hopefully sweet? Thoughts before you go? Please and thank you! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Spontaneity

A/N: I'm sorry to say, another short one. Don't hurt me! :D

As for all the wonderful reviews that you awesomsauce peeps have been giving this story, I want to say a big, gigantic thank you! You all push me to keep writing!

Let's keep Swanfire alive, shall we? Hope you like!

**Dream Catcher**

**Chapter Three: Spontaneity **

_About One Year Later…_

"So are you going to say yes this time?"

Emma's lips quirked to a small smile as she adjusted her swan necklace, making sure it lined perfectly with the v-neck shape of her blouse. She glanced to her left, where Henry was standing in the doorway of the open bathroom.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The teen grinned at his mother. "I have your superpower too, you know."

"You do, huh?" Emma challenged.

"Yup," Henry continued, his smile growing further. "I know that even though you haven't said anything about it, you're excited to see dad tonight. This isn't just a normal date."

"And why is that?" The blond played along while taking a brush and running it through her long locks.

"Because you're going to tell him the good news tonight."

"Maybe," Emma said.

"And," Henry continued. "He's going to ask you to marry him. _Again_… What is this… the thousandth time?"

Emma rolled her eyes at his exaggeration, a smile playing at her lips.

"You said no to him in the hospital… after he almost died! I still can't believe it! How could you say no!" Henry exclaimed in frustration.

"Hey, now, hold on-"

"And then the poor guy waits a few months, takes you out for a picnic on the beach, waits for the sun to start setting, he pops the question and again you say no!... poor dad," Henry said with a shake of his head.

"No poor dad," Emma countered while walking past him and into her bedroom. "I don't want to rush into anything."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you keep saying."

"And I stand by it," Emma said while walking to her closet and grabbing her red leather jacket.

"Poor dad," Henry repeated in disappointment.

As her son walked past, Emma playfully pushed at his shoulder. The boy turned to show her a grin. "Have a good night."

"Hey, that's it? No hug goodbye? Nothing?"

A smile on his face, Henry turned with open arms. Emma embraced her son who seemed to be growing taller by the day. The top of his head now lined with her cheek. She couldn't believe how fast he was growing and how deep his voice has gotten… no longer was he that little ten-year-old boy who knocked on her apartment door almost a handful of years ago.

"Love you," Henry said while pulling away.

"Love you too, kid."

Xoxo

A lot had changed since the demise of Zelena… in the sense that nothing much had happened. Storybrooke had been fairly drama free. No villains, no bad guys trying to kill anyone… leaving in peace had been a nice change.

Most- including Emma's family- had been speaking of trying to find a way back to the Enchanted Forest. So far, no one had any clue as to a means of transportation. Without a portal, it would be impossible… or would it? Rumple was starting to believe that perhaps Emma's magic would be able to help.

Since the havoc the wicked witch had caused, Emma realized that she needed to learn how to use her magic. Regina spoke of "all this untapped power going to waste." Even Rumple told Emma that, "you have a gift, Miss Swan. You were born with the purest of magic running through your veins… if only you could master your craft… well, dearie, even I'm unsure of what you may be capable of." Hearing that was a shock. And an eye opener. Just how powerful was she? Emma wasn't sure. She never cared much to dive into magic but that all changed. Her gun, that wouldn't be enough. She needed to learn magic to be able defend her son. And she couldn't help but be curious about Rumple's words.

So, this morning, Emma was with Regina; the lesson of the day: conjuring objects. Many moons ago, while training with Rumpel, it took a bit of time for Regina to able to use her mind to move an object from just a few inches away, to her hand… in not much time at all, Emma was making things appear from her apartment. Regina wouldn't admit it, but she knew Emma could grow to be more powerful than even she. And though she didn't like the idea of that happening, she couldn't' deny her son's requests to teach Emma.

On her way back from her morning lesson, Emma was walking the streets, her forehead crinkled in thought. How the hell had she done that? How was she doing any of it? How was she picking up so fast? Before Emma's mind could run wild with more questions, she got a call from Neal. He wanted to see her tonight. Emma agreed, as they'd been seeing each other for a while now. When she asked what the plans were, he wouldn't say. Then he hung up before she could try and pry it out of him.

Now, dressed in leggings, her favorite black boots and red leather jacket, Emma was walking from her apartment. The sky was dark, the only illumination coming from the full moon and a few burning street lamps. When Emma looked up and spotted her bug parked out front with Neal sitting behind the wheel, her brows furrowed in suspicion. Neal just smiled.

Emma opened the passenger door and said, "what are you doing?"

"Sitting."

Emma rolled her eyes. "What is this? A road trip?"

"Yup."

Emma was teasing, but the tone of Neal's voice was serious.

"Are you crazy?"

"Yeah, but so are you. Come on, get in."

"We can't just skip town."

"Why not?"

"Well, your son, for one."

Neal smiled. "Don't worry, the kid knows. I even asked him if he wanted to come along but he said no. Your parents were more than happy to look after him."

Emma peaked over her shoulder, her eyes going up to her bedroom window to see Henry's smiling face. She narrowed her stare. Henry just waved. Emma turned back to Neal to see him waving at their son.

"When did you plan this?" She demanded.

"Last week. But that damn superpower of yours… I couldn't tell anyone about it till today."

"What's the plan?"

"Did we ever have a plan, Em?" he asked with a gentle smile. "We'll hit the open road. See where we wind up."

"I didn't pack anything," Emma argued weakly.

"Already taken care of. I asked your mom to pack some of your stuff. Picked up your suitcase while you were at your lesson."

Emma huffed in frustration.

"All out of excuses. Get in," he said. Then went on to sing, "You know you want to."

After a moment of thought, Emma gave in with a murmured "Fine," before sliding into the car.

Neal smiled.

_TBC…_

**Thoughts before you go? Please and thank you! Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
